


Miscarriage

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Conversation Fic, Drabble, Grief, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Aragorn deal with a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscarriage

"It's not your fault. This just happens, sometimes."

"I know. But I'll still wonder. We hardly knew for sure, and then . . . it was over . . ."

Silence.

"I should check the bleeding."

"No. I don't need you to be my healer right now, Aragorn. I need you to hold me."

"Yes . . . of course. I'm sorry."

Shifting, holding, clinging. Shared grief, hot tears, a soggy handkerchief. Comfort in caresses and gentle kisses.

"This won't mean I can't . . . Will we still be able . . . ?"

"We will certainly try again. After you've healed. When you're ready."

"Good." A lingering sigh. "I do still want a baby."


End file.
